This invention relates to treating disease states characterized by abnormal cell mitosis.
Cell mitosis is a multi-step process that includes cell division and replication (Alberts, B. et al. In The Cell, pp. 652-661 (1989); Stryer, E. Biochemistry (1988)). Mitosis is characterized by the intracellular movement and segregation of organelles, including mitotic spindles and chromosomes. Organelle movement and segregation are facilitated by the polymerization of the cell protein tubulin. Microtubules are formed from α and β tubulin polymerization and the hydrolysis of GTP. Microtubule formation is important for cell mitosis, cell locomotion, and the movement of highly specialized cell structures such as cilia and flagella.
Microtubules are extremely labile structures that are sensitive to a variety of chemically unrelated anti-mitotic drugs. For example, colchicine and nocadazole are anti-mitotic drugs that bind tubulin and inhibit tubulin polymerization (Stryer, E. Biochemistry (1988)). When used alone or in combination with other therapeutic drugs, colchicine may be used to treat cancer (WO-9303729-A, published Mar. 4, 1993; J03240726-A, published Oct. 28, 1991), alter neuromuscular function, change blood pressure, increase sensitivity to compounds affecting sympathetic neuron function, depress respiration, and relieve gout (Physician's Desk Reference, Vol. 47, p. 1487, (1993)).
Estradiol and estradiol metabolites such as 2-methoxyestradiol have been reported to inhibit cell division (Seegers, J. C. et al. J. Steroid Biochem. 32, 797-809 (1989); Lottering, M-L. et al. Cancer Res. 52, 5926-5923 (1992); Spicer, L. J. and Hammond, J. M. Mol. and Cell. Endo. 64, 119-126 (1989); Rao, P. N. and Engelberg, J. Exp. Cell Res. 48, 71-81 (1967)). However, the activity is variable and depends on a number of in vitro conditions. For example, estradiol inhibits cell division and tubulin polymerization in some in vitro settings (Spicer, L. J. and Hammond, J. M. Mol. and Cell. Endo. 64, 119-126 (1989); Ravindra, R., J. Indian Sci. 64(c) (1983)), but not in others (Lottering, M-L. et al. Cancer Res. 52, 5926-5923 (1992); Ravindra, R., J. Indian Sci. 64(c) (1983)). Estradiol metabolites such as 2-methoxyestradiol will inhibit cell division in selected in vitro settings depending on whether the cell culture additive phenol red is present and to what extent calls have been exposed to estrogen. (Seegers, J. C. et al. Joint NCI-IST Symposium. Biology and Therapy of Breast Cancer. Sep. 25-Sep. 27, 1989, Genoa, Italy, Abstract A58).
Numerous diseases are characterized by abnormal cell mitosis. For example, uncontrolled cell mitosis is a hallmark of cancer. In addition, cell mitosis is important for the normal development of the embryo, formation of the corpus luteum, wound healing, inflammatory and immune responses, angiogenesis and angiogenesis related diseases.